The Human Of HArmer
by kabasshi nemiya
Summary: Kakashi anak dari kepala komandan kepolisian pindah sekolah karena harus mengikut ayahnya. namun apa dikata bila sekolahnya kini punya misteri "MAnusia Berpalu"?


Minna-san^^

Saya datang lagi!

Dengan fic ini!

.

~The Human Of Harmer~

Kabasshi Nemiya

Naruto Massashi Kisimoto

.

Please enjoy..

Chapter 1 : Real

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Menyadarai keberadaanku sekarang yang berada di depan sebuah sekolah megah yang terlkenal. Memang sekolah ini adalah sekolah berstandart Internasional, itu berarti anak-anak yang masuk sini adalah anak-anak dengan kemampuan yang tinggi pula. Namun yang membuat sekolah ini terkenal bukanlah itu, melainkan "Keangkerannya".

Sejenak angin menerpa leherku. Aku bergidik. Ayolah, ini hanyalah sebuah SMA biasa-biasanya. Baiklah, aku siap. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas yang akan aku masuki. Menaiki tangga yang cukup curam. Lalu berkelok kekanan, ke kelas XI-1.

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. Dan mendapat sahutan dari dalam. Lalu pintu geser itu terbuka. Menampakan seorang pria berusia 5 winduan, berjanggut hitam yang memusat didagu, dan tak lupa tercium bau rokok—mungkin lebih tepat bau nikotin yang lekat.

"Ohayou Gossaimash. Asuma-sensei. Saya murid baru," kataku setelah dia menatapku bingung. "Oh, Kakashi ya?" tanyanya ceria. "Ya." jawabku tanpa ragu. "Silahkan masuk" ajaknya. Aku akhirnya menapakkan kaki ke kelas baruku ini. Suasanya ribut sekali. Apa aku salah ya?. Rasanya kelas ini kelas unggulan deh, kelas paling pandai. Tapi kenapa begini?. Sudahlah.

"Anak-anak! Jangan ribut! Ada murid baru!" ucap Asuma-sensei setengah berteriak. Kelas hening sejenak. Hening. "Kyaaaa~ Tampannya!" jerit para siswi histeris. Aku berusaha tetap tenang. Walaupun ini benar-benar sungguh memalukan. "Huh! Para cewek selalu begini!" dengus seorang cowok berambut mirip durian. "kau juga dulu begitu Teme!" omel cowok durian itu pada cowok berambut emo namun lebih mirip pantat ayam dibelakangnya. "Diam Dobe!" cowok itu mencoba menolak penuturan si durian barusan.

"Tenang! Nah, perkenalkan dirimu." perintah Asuma-sensei langsung kuturti. "Perkenalkan aku Kakashi Hatake. Umur 16 tahun. Pindah kesini karena ayahku yang inspektur polisi pindah tugas kemari, jadi aku juga pindah kemari. Mohon bantuannya!" aku menyelesaikan kalimatku lalu ber-ojigi.

"Baik, silahkan duduk Kakashi, anak-anak, ada yang mau duduk bersama Kakashi?" Asuma sensei mencoba menawari murid-murid. Dan hasilnya seperti yang kupikirkan, para cewek menyuruh teman yang berada di bangku sebelahnya pindah. Sampai kelas benar-benar sangat gaduh.

Bagiku ini sangat membuang-buang waktu. "asuma-sensei, apakah aku boleh duduk ditempat yang aku inginkan?" tanyaku. "Boleh, silahkan menuju bangkumu" Asuma-sensei mempersilahkanku. Aku segera menuju deretan duduk kedua baris dari kanan dan deretan keempat. bersama seorang gadis berambut pink.

"Hah?" seluruh kelas kaget melihatku. Ada apa?. "Gawat! Teme! Pacarmu diganggu anak baru itu!" si rambut durian beraksi kembali. "Diam Dobe! Kau berisik sekali!" si pria yang dipanggil Dobe tadi kembali mengatakan hal yang sama. "Naruto kau ini! Apa'an sih? Sudahlah!" ucap gadis disebelahku dengan nada marah. "Ie… ne, Sakura-chan" Nada bicara si Dobe itu seperti habis dimarahi ibu-ibu.

Namanya Sakura ya. Nampaknya dia pacar si Teme itu. Baguslah, sepertinya ada satu anggota kelas ini yang tidak aneh. Tapi rupanya tatapan menakutkan dari para siswi berpusat kemari. Jadi, Kakashi, tenanglah.

"Ng, namamu Kakashi ya. Kenalkan aku Sakura Haruno" gadis berambut merah-muda itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namamu senada dengan warna rambutmu," komentarku. "Terima kasih." Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"Kau pacar si Teme itu ya?" tanyaku padanya. Sejenak ia terlihat seperti menhan tawa. "Kenapa?" dalam hati aku juga bertanya hal yang sama. "Itu cuma panggilan mereka kok, sebenarnya namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Nah si Dobe tadi namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Jangan hiraukan Naruto. Dia memang begitu" sarannya padaku.

"Oh," jawabku dengan singkat. Jadi, itu cuman panggilan mereka. Dasar aneh-aneh saja kelas ini.

4 jam pelajaran di sekolah baruku kujalani biasa-biasa saja—normal. Menurutku sekolah ini sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Muridnya juga anak yang seru. Gurunya ada yang centil, juga ada yang tegas, dan ada pula yang sangat mesum. Cukup sebagai sekolah idaman.

Tiba-tiba hanphone di saku kananku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dan melihat nama "Jiisan" di layar ponsel. Aku segera mengangkatnya. "Moshi-moshi, Jiisan?" .

"Kakashi, bagaimana kabarmu disekolah?" volume telpon kukecilkan, karena ayahku memiliki suara yang cukup keras.

"Menyenangkan, Jiisan, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," lanjutku "Bisa Jiisan beritahu kasus apa yang terjadi di sekolah ini?". "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tanya begitu?" sepertinya Jiisan merasa pertanyaanku ini aneh. "Karena ini sekolahku, aku juga berhak mengetahuinya Jiisan!" ucapku tanpa ragu. "Baiklah, yang terjadi disana adalah cuma kasus pembunuhan yang menggunakan palu. Aku juga sedang menyelidiki hal itu" Jiisan mulai mengeraskan suaranya lagi.

"Sou ka, arrigato gossaimash Jiisan." salam terakhirku sebelum menutup telepon. "Hati-hati, Kakashi." Telepon ditutup. Kalau tidak salah dengar, aku tadi mendengar suaranya sedikit getir, kenapa?. Fufu, dia terlalu khawatir..

Segera aku menju kantin sekolah untuk memberi asupan makanan pada perutku ini. Yah, karena tadi terlalu semangat pergi kesekolah. Aku lupa sarapan.

Sinar matahari jingga telah nampak di ufuk barat. Menyisahkan warna merah yang hampir sendada dengan darah. Menyilaukan.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun aku ingin tinggal sebentar. Karena ada yang ingin kuketahui dari kasus yang menimpa sekolah ini.

Sudah hampir pukul 6. Jiisan berkali-kali meneleponku menyuruhku cepat pulang. Tapi ia sendiri masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dirumah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Karena, Ibu sudah pergi karena penyakit gagal Ginjalnya.

Aku mngendap-endap sebentar. Layaknya maling yang sangat berhati-hati, begitulah tingkahku saat ini. Begitu aku melewati ruang UKS, aku melihat 2 orang yang sedang bermesraan di dekat dapur sekolah.

Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. Wajah si pria sangat familiar denganku, tunggu dulu itukan, Naruto! Si Dobe!. Lalu, si wanita itu siapa?. Pacarnya kali. Sejenak kulihat si wanita mulai keluar ruangan. Gawat! Aku harus pergi dari sini.

Segera aku bersembunyi di ruang UKS. Benar-benar seperti maling diriku. Beberapa menit kemudian. Setelah merasa keadaan aman aku keluar ruangan dengan wajah biasa-biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kakashi?" suara itu nyaris membuatku meloncat kaget. "Naruto! Kau mengaggetkanku! Aku tadi ke UKS sebentar! Ambil obat sakit perut! Tiba-tiba magh-ku kambuh," tentu saja itu alasan. Beruntung sekali aku masuk UKS untuk sembunyi. Jadi ada alasan. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kau sendiri ngapain? Sudah hampir jam 6, tapi kau belum pulang, ngapain?" aku berusaha mengurangi kecurigaan Naruto, karena aku sudah "mengintip" mereka yang sedang pacaran. "Aku, aku kerja kelompok" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kaerja kelompok? Benarkah? Kok gak ada orang lagi?" tanyaku benada misterius. "Eh, a—ah..nu!" Naruto gelagapan mencari alasan. Saat itu lah suara jeritan seorang gadis menggema diseluruh sekolah.

"Hinata!" dengan sigap Naruto langsung berlari. Kakashi juga segera mengejarnya dari belakang. "Kemana?" Kakashi meneriakkan pertanyaan sambil berlari mengejar Naruto. "Toilet! Itu Hinata! Dia pacarku! Tadi dia pamit ke toilet!" Naruto juga meneriakkan jawaban sambil berlari.

Langkah Naruto terhenti begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo, dan bermata lavender kaku ketakuta di pojok wastafel. "Hinata?" Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata yang ketakutan. "Ada apa?" nada bicara Naruto sangat panik. Hinata mulai menunjuk sesuatu dengan gemetaran.

"Ada mayat!" ucapku segera. Naruto langsung menoleh padaku. Dan ia melihat seonggok daging manusia tergeletak dengan kepala berlumuran darah segar. "Siapa identitas mayat ini?" aku mulai melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Yang penting panggil polisi dulu!" teriak Naruto padaku. "Sudah! Aku memanggil ayahku" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari si mayat. "Tak kusangka terjadi lagi." Naruto menatap nanar sang mayat. Saat itu aku begitu terkejut, apa maksud dari terjadi lagi?. Semenit kemudian suara sirine polisi menderu mulai terdengar.

"Kakashi!" Jiisan memanggilku. "Jiisan!" seruku. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya serba khawatir. "Tenang Jiisan! Aku ini laki-laki yang berumur 16 tahun." Ucapku menenangkan. "Lalu siapa identitas mayat itu? Apa dia murid sekolah ini?" tanyaku menyerbu. "Gaara Sabakuno, kelas XI-6. diduga dibunuh dengan benda tumpul. Palu!" Jiisan menjelaskan dengan nada getir.

"Tak kusangka, aku baru masuk satu hari disini, sudah ada pembunuhan," . "Kau bisa pindah! Kalau kau mau Kakashi" Jiisan mengingatkanku. "Tidak. Aku bukan lelaki pengecut. Aku akan pecahkan misteri pembunuhan ini." Janjiku. "Terselah kau saja lah. Tapi sekarang kau ikut aku kedalam. Akan ada interogasi. Karena kau penemu mayat." segera aku melangkah kedalam untuk mengikut interogasi.

TKP sudah diberi garis polisi. Dan sudah ada lukisan mayat dengan kapur dilantai, tempat tadi mayat kutemukan. "Nah, Kakashi duduklah," Jiisan menyuruhku duduk bersama Naruto dan Hinata. Kami bertiga di-interogasi sampai pukul 9 malam.

Setelah di-interogasi kemarin aku sempat tidak bisa tidur. Rasanya mataku sulit sekali dipenjamkan. Mengingat seorang mayat yang begitu mengerikan, dengan darah yang masih belum mengering di bagian mukanya.

Namun pada sekitar jam 12 malam, mataku mulai lelah untuk terus membuka. Alhasil, aku bangun kesiangan. Jadi telat masuk sekolah. Sampai kapan pun aku tetap dijuluki "Jam Karet" dimana-mana. Sudahlah, toh aku sudah sampai.

"Kakashi, katanya kau dan Naruto jadi penemu mayat kemarin ya?" Sakura tiba-tiba menanyaiku. Tak kusangka kabar itu begitu tersebar dengan cepat. "Ng, iya." Jawabku. Sejenak aku mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi malam, "Sakura, apa kasus serupa pernah terjadi?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam mata emeraldnya. "Tahu dari mana?" wajah Sakura terkesan gugup. "Sudah, jawab saja!" perintahku.

"Benar, kasus serupa sudah terjadi sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Cara pembunuhannya lah yang terkesan sama, yaitu menggunakan palu sebagai senjata, dan yang luka selalu kepala korban," lanjutnya "berawal dari kepala sekolah yang menemukan 4 orang dari kelas XII yang kepergok pacaran di sekolah. Karena hendak melalui Ujian Akhir, mereka tidak belajar, maka kepala sekolah menakuti-nakuti mereka dengan berkata "Kalau tidak cepat pulang, kalian akan dibunuh oleh hantu berpaluyang sering berkeliaran disekolah ini ketika malam" awalnya, banyak yang tak percaya—dan malah banyak yang menertawakan. Sampai salah seorang yang bernama Akasuna no Sasori dari kelas XII-4 waktu itu ditemukan tewas di depan gerbang sekolah dengan kepala bercucuran darah, dan tergeletak Palu di sebelah korban."

"Apa cuma sekali pembunuhannya?" tanyaku penasaran. "Tidak, selanjutnya yang terbunuh adalah Baki-sensei yaitu pengajar Fisika kelas X-7&8, lalu Chouji Akimichi dari kelas X-1, di sebelah mayat mereka juga ada sebuah palu berlumuran darah, lalu Darui dari kelas XI-6. Ebisu-sensei pengajar seni dari kelas X-3&4. lalu Fuuka dari kelas XII-2. tapi deisebelah mayat mereka tidak ada palu."

"Apa ada hari khusus di kematian mereka?" Kakashi kembali menyelidiki. "Menurutku sih tidak,"jawab Sakura. "Di kematian mereka Sakura. Apa kau merasa tidak aneh?" tanya Kakashi. Sampai sebuah deheman mengaggetkan mereka. Lantas mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Itu suara Sasuke. "Maaf Kakashi," Sakura segera sibuk kembali dengan bukunya.

Dia manis juga. Tapi si Sasuke itu terlalu pencemburu. Kulihat dia jarang memperhatika Sakura. Dasar, pacar yang selalu ingin enak.

Karena terlalu seru bercerita dengan Sakura, aku tak sadar bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Sekarang pelajaran Jiraya-sensei. Aku benar-benar tak sabar, sebentar lagi guru mesum itu akan mengajari kita apa lagi. Semoga saja tidak ada yang seperti dia nanti.

Setelah Jiraya-sensei masuk, berselang semenit kemudia Naruto masuk dengan raut muka aneh. Ia berkeringat terlalu banyak. Air mukanya menakutkan.

"Dari Toilet?" tanyaku, yang kemudia hanya dijawab anggukan kecil dari yang kutanya. "Kenapa mukamu begitu?" tanya Kiba yang kebetulan duduk disebelahnya. "Eh? Memang mukaku kenapa? N..nggak papa kok," Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Kiba.

Rasanya nada bicara Naruto pernah kujumpai saat aku memergoki dia ketika pacaran dengan Hinata kemarin. Dia mencoba berbohong. Tapi rasanya hal yang dibohongi ini terasa sangat mengerikan, terlihat dari raut mukanya.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kubicarakan nanti waktu istirahat." Ucapku. Dan hanya disambut keterkejutan oleh Naruto. Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh.

Sesaat setelah bel istirahat, aku segera menarik tangan Narto dan kuajak ke taman. Aku menyuruhnya duduk dan kubelikan segelas soda untuknya. Supaya dia lebih rileks.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. "Harusnya aku yang harus berkata begitu, Kakashi! Ada apa kau tarik aku kemari?" Naruto balik bertanya. Aku memejamkan mata sebentar. Aku memegang tangannya erat.

"Jangan bohong! Ada apa sebenarnya? Katakan padaku! Kalau itu rahasia, maka akan kusimpan sendiri! Tapi aku tahu, kau ingin menceritakannya kan? Naruto?" . Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Lalu tertunduk lesu. Mukanya ketakutan luar biasa. Keringat bercucuran dari mana-mana.

"Kakashi, sekarang Hinata nggak masuk sekolah, tadi pagi dia kirim email padaku," Naruto mengucapkannya masih dengan muka tertunduk. "Lalu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hinata akan dibunuh oleh manusia berpalu Kakashi!"

-Tsudzuku-


End file.
